Those Nights
by Random-Bubbles159
Summary: Akito and Sana havent talked to eachother since Sana got a lead role in a movie when she was 16. now they're both remembering those days and regret it. what will happen? song is Those Nights by Skillet


Okay its my first song-fic so don't be cruel! This song-fic has been rumbling around in my head and I've been so busy writing all my other stories(sorry if im not updating its cause im writing stories that im not publishing) but I just had to get this one out. when I first heard this song I just knew...it was absolutely perfect for Akito/Sana!!!! I was so excited writing it because I got to listen to the song over and over again and its one of my all time faves~ please don't be cruel... but tell me if you like it!!!

**Those Nights:**

Nobody's POV (Nobody: I have a POV?!?!? Me: nobody...shut up!)

A young actress walked swiftly through the snow covered streets. Her pace was fast but the memories shooting through her head we going quite slow. She was in fact thinking about her journey, the one she made from child star to world famous actress. It had not been easy, but all along the way she had a friend. She hadn't seen this friend since her lead role a romance/action movie when she was 16. She missed him quite a lot.

_I remember when_

_we used to laugh_

_about nothing at all_

_it was better than going mad_

_from trying to solve _

_all the problems we're going through_

She remembered walking along the streets with him in disguise. They would talk about the weirdest things, usually ending with them laughing and receiving many disdainful stares from other pedestrians. He would always tell her how crazy she was. to annoy him she took it as a compliment, but deep down she wondered if he meant it in a bad way or if he was just teasing. Everything, even the teasing and weird conversations stopped one day... and she didn't know why.

_forget 'em all_

_cause on those nights_

_we would stand_

_and never fall_

Every Saturday she used to go over to his house and they would sit on the old couch watching black and white movies eating stale popcorn. Those were the good old days. then they would talk all night.

_together_

_we faced it all_

_remember when we_

They had gone on many adventures together, most of them ending up with the girl embarrassed while the boy sat back and watched. Did the girl mind? Not at all. His seriousness in whatever situation they happened to be facing made everything more enjoyable. She could always rely on him to make the worst situations funny, even if he wasn't trying. (Me: he rarely tries to be funny Mystery Guy: HEY... but I guess it's true)

_stay up late_

_and we'd talk all night_

_in the dark room lit_

_by the tv light_

_through all the hard times _

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

Most Saturdays they just sat around and talked after the movie, but on several occasions this special friend had been a shoulder to cry on. He was always there when she was given a lousy role, broke up with another good for nothing boy friend, or was just plain stressed. He was like the anchor that kept her happy even in her worst moments. He saw her happy, sad, distressed, over joyed, and heartbroken. He saw everything.

_listen to the radio _

_play all night_

_didn't wanna go home_

_to another fight_

_through all the hard times_

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

He treasured the time he had, had with her. She was a wonderful friend, when she wasn't off doing a movie shoot. She kept him away from his family who had seemed nice, until they started blaming him for his mother's death again. It had been nice spilling all his thoughts on all those occasions, and he had learned so many things from her. But other than Saturday, she was never around.

_o-oh _

_o-oh _

_I remember when_

_we used to drive_

_anywhere but here_

_as long as we'd forget our lives_

the snow whipped her face. If he had been with her they would be driving in his car, but since she was too eco-friendly to use a car she was stuck. A tear trickled down her face but she brushed it away. She knew it was her fault that he never called anymore.

_we were so young and confused_

_that we didn't know _

_to laugh or cry_

_those nights were ours_

_they will live_

_and never die_

She had ruined it. She loved her job, but it meant she was never around. He got tired of waiting. She would always have the memories. The memories of laughter, tears, joy, and pain. All of which she had shared with him at one time or another. Those memories, especially the ones with him hurting would stay with her til death.

_together_

_we'd stand forever_

_remember when we'd_

She was so stupid. How many times had he been hinting? How many times had she been so caught up in work to notice? How many times? Too many.

Instead of turning left at the next intersection she turned right and ran up to a tall building. Inside the lobby she saw many of her co workers. They all smiled and waved at her but she ignored it and ran to the elevator. Pushing the '12' button vigorously she waited, tapping her foot impatiently, as the elevator lifted her to the top floor.

Dashing out she ran up to her manager's desk and slammed down her fist. He looked up startled, but then looked amused. "Practicing for a new role?" She shook her head and scowled. "All I ever do is work. Sure I love it, but it killed a relationship I desperately needed to keep. Im not quitting, but I refuse to do any more movies or commercials, or anything! I need time to think!" her manager looked stunned. He looked like he wanted to protest but the look she was giving led him to simply nod. "I-I'll work o-on it." A triumphant smile on her face the girl ran back to the elevator. Triumph turned to dread as the elevator car lowered. _What if I'm too late?_

_stay up late_

_and we'd talk all night_

_in a dark room lit_

_by the tv light_

_through all the hard times _

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

He was sitting on his couch, staring at the blank screen. Hours before a show had been playing, but he had turned it off. He really missed talking to her, letting his problems out. He would never forget her, he couldn't, she was on television, or in a new movie all the time. Oh how he wished for the girl he once knew to return, so he could comfort her while she was crying, and tease her when she wasnt.

_listen to the radio _

_play all night_

_didn't wanna go home _

_to another fight_

_through all the hard times _

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

He pushed down on the power button and the television flicked to life. The news was on. For an hour he watched it. A man had been arrested for the murder of a girl in a discreet alley. He secretly hoped that it wasn't _her,_ though why it would be he didn't know. Then at 11 an interesting topic came up. On the screen Nora Williams was talking about _her._ He sat up and listened intently.

"_Yes Bill her manager just called and said that she refuses to perform in any movie or commercial until she fixes something. We don't know what exactly Ms. Sana Karada(sp?) needs to fix but we will keep you posted as soon as we find out. On to other news there are blizzard warnings all throughout Tokyo..."_

He was stunned. She wasnt going to perform? What in the world would she need to fix. Forgetting to turn the tv off, he slowly drifted to sleep dreaming of the past and all its mostly happy memories.

_o-oh _

_o-oh_

_those nights_

_belong to us_

_o-oh _

_o-oh_

_there's nothing _

_wrong with us_

_o-oh _

_o-oh_

_those nights_

_belong to us_

_o-oh _

_o-oh_

She was too late. She knew it, she hoped she was wrong, but she doubted it(Me: not because she's always right! Sana: sometimes im quite off the mark Me: please don't use idioms around me...)When- if he opened the door he would probably be angry at her for showing up after 7 years. She would cry after he shut the door. She would remember every time she spent with him, remember the prom that he took her to when she had no date, the time he comforted her when her mother was killed, the night he stayed up watching her because she had been stalked the past week and he was afraid for her.

Then she would tell herself that it wasn't her fault, knowing that it was. She would shut herself in her apartment, starving herself until she was forced to eat. Then she would go into denial telling herself that there was nothing wrong. Then everything would crash down around her, leaving her homeless with only the memories of the nights where she actually belonged. While she thought through this plan, it was then that she realized that she had fallen in love with him.

_I remember when_

_we used to laugh_

_and now I wish_

_those nights would last_

She stared up the path to his house. His quaint little house. Taking a hesitant step forward she stood right in front of his door. She rang the bell. Nothing. She rang it again. Not a sound. She knocked until her knuckles were sore but still she was ignored. Wiping away a tear she changed her original plan and sat with her back against the door. Remembering his laughter, and wishing that he would open the door, and if not forgive, at least pity her for her stupidity.

She stared at the snowflake speckled sky and cried silently. The night was ending, morning would come soon. Hopefully she would be dead so the horrible feeling in her gut would leave. At the same time she wanted to live so she could remember the happy memories.

_stay up late_

_and we'd talk all night_

_in a dark room lit_

_by the tv light_

_through all the hard times _

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

She breathed out creating a small circle of smoke that flew away. Everything was leaving her but the memories. So small and fragile, but enough to live for. All of a sudden she stood up. Something was drawing her towards a nearby window. She stood on tip-toes and stared in. A tv was blazing in front of a couch that housed a sleeping figure. _Him._ She didn't know what to do now. It was now obvious that he didn't answer the door because he was asleep, but then again, did she really want him to answer.

_listen to the radio _

_play all night_

_didn't wanna go home_

_to another fight_

_through all the hard times _

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

She sat back down and stared off into space. She wouldnt go home, her manager would have regained his composure and would be fighting with her to get her to do another movie. Thinking of the memories again, she tried to keep them closer to her. She begged them to keep her alive through the night and then slowly drifted to sleep.

_stay up late_

_and we'd talk all night _

_in a dark room lit_

_by the tv light_

_through all the hard times_

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

_we'd listen to the radio_

_play all night_

_didn't wanna go home_

_to another fight_

_through all the hard times_

_in my life_

_those nights kept me alive_

He woke up groggily to a shout on the television.

"_SHE'S WHAT?!?!? MISSING?!?!? Residents of Tokyo, I have just received a report that Sana Karada did not return to her mansion last night and has not been seen since leaving her manager's building in a complete hurry. If you have any info please let us know, if she was caught in last night's blizzard, that might be then end of one of the worlds greatest stars."_

He mouth fell open. She was lost. Possibly out in the cold snow covered streets. She still meant everything to him, so he immediately began throwing on clothes. Once he was dressed he all but sprinted to the door and pulled it hastily open. He was about to rush out when he noticed the figure on his steps. It was none other that Sana herself, an unfortunate shade of blue, but from what he could see breathing. He rushed forward and picked her up bridal style. Spinning around he rushed her inside and put her on the rarely used bed in his rarely used bedroom. He heaped blankets on top of her and set to work making her some soup.

_o-oh _

_o-oh_

_those nights_

_belong to us_

_o-oh_

_o-oh_

_there's nothing wrong_

She felt someone ladling warm soup down her throat. The flavor was somehow familiar but she couldn't place it. She cracked her eyes open a bit to see who it was that was caring for her. Who she saw was quite a surprise. There was the ever serious Akito, the boy she thought would never forgive her, and here he was, wearing his serious expression and spooning soup into her mouth.

She sat up abruptly and pushed him off, the forgotten spoon still in her mouth. "Whath thuh hecth arth loo blouink?" He sat up rubbing his bum and glared at her. "I was trying to help you get better but if you can shove me to the ground instead of saying thank you I guess you're fine and being a jerk as usual."

She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and returned the glare. "One: I didn't mean to shove you, I was surprised. Two: the way you just said that, you're the jerk. Three: I cam here to apologize, but you were too busy drooling all over the couch to answer the door!" "At what, Midnight?" "11:20!" "Same difference" "Whatever, no apology for you. I'll just leave without saying sorry, thank you, or I love you." She was halfway out the door but she froze. She covered her mouth with her hand and glanced over at Akito.

His features still showed menace but there was confusion. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Her face beet red, she shook her head to say 'it's nothing' and turned to leave again. Before she could get through the living room she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned and saw Akito with a contorted look on his face. He bent his head so his bangs were hanging in his eyes and he spoke barely above a whisper. "Did you mean it?"

her mouth opened and closed like a fish but she nodded slightly. "Really" "Y-yes...I decided that my job wasn't important enough to lose you over it," Everything she had packed away in her heart was suddenly flowing out. "I know I was never there, but I didn't know I would lose you. I was blind! I was always putting work first! You were always there comforting me and teasing me. I fell in love with you for that reason, I could talk to you!" She looked away from him as a tear fell down her cheek.

Even with her futile attempt to hide it, Akito noticed it. He wiped it away with a gentle hand. "Sana... do you know why I had you stop coming over on Saturdays?" she shook her head and another tear fell. Tears that had been bottled up a very long time. "I was afraid. I was afraid that you would find someone better. Someone I couldn't compare to. I didn't want you to have to make a choice if you met someone, so I pushed myself away. I thought it was the best thing to do since most of the time you were never around anyways."

Her tears feel freely now. She trembled. He sighed, closed his eyes, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Akito?" He hushed her and they just stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. "Can I tell you a secret?" Sana tried to look up but was stuck. "If you want to tell me."

He pushed her a bit away and put his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes and smiled and actual smile. "The truth is, I fell in love with you a long time ago Sana." She gasped but smiled. The smile never left either of their faces as one leaned down and the other stretched up. both had their eyes closed as they shared a sweet kiss filled with love and memories to last forever. The best memories, however, were those of the nights they spent together, happy, as friends, trusting each other with secrets no one else knew.

* * *

Okay what do you think? I know Akito was really out of character but I just had to have it my way since this is coming from in my head. I really like it. Its my first one shot and I know its uber long for the one shots i usually write(but dont post so how would you know?), but hey can you blame me for writing excessively! Writing is my passion! I love writing. I promise I will update Death of the Arbitrary and Confessions Turned Sour really soon, these new chapters are just taking awhile to write. As I think I said before somewhere My Cradle is going on hiatus cause im really stuck with where to go next! Please send me a PM and tell me what you think if you read it, or leave it in a review!!!! love y'all R&R!!!!!


End file.
